Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = September 26, 2018 (First release in NOW) October 26, 2018 (Second release in NOW) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Alternate)https://youtu.be/ab-7ltB751Y?t=88 |effort = |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) |nosm = |mc = NOW files'''http://prntscr.com/kyyjm1 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / (Extreme) |lc = |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Finesse (Classic) FinesseALT (Extreme) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://youtu.be/vUBbCB6lhbs |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) File:Finesse Cite.png Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) }}"Finesse (Remix)"' by featuring is featured on and available on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-male-female-female style dance crew. They wear 1990 s style clothing that resembles Bruno and Cardi s outfits from the music video. P1 '''P1' is a man. He is wearing a magenta cap, a navy blue shirt, and a yellow-and-blue-striped jacket. He also sports light blue jeans and a gold strap chain. P2 P2 is a man. He wears a blue hat, a light blue vest covers a yellow tank top with yellow and purple patterns, blue pants, and pink shoes. P3 P3 is a woman. She has braided hair, a multicolored jacket, a navy blue bra, purple shorts, black leggings, and orange shoes. P4 P4 is a woman. She sports earrings, a pink and yellow bra, a cyan top with black covering, an orange bracelet on her left hand, blue jeans, and purple shoes. finesse_coach_1_big.png|P1 finesse_coach_2_big.png|P2 finesse_coach_3_big.png|P3 finesse_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme Version The coach is a woman. She has a brown hair tied into braids, black rounded-glasses with a yellow outline. She wears a blue-jeans jacket with yellow and red outlines at the edges. She wears a plaid sleeveless pink half-shirt and shorts. She wears long black songs, with long orange knee-protectors above. She also sports a yellow bracelet on her left hand. Background Classic The background changes a lot during the routine, but still keeps an urban 90 s theme throughout. Spotlights will also light up to the beat throughout the routine. Before the routine starts, you will see a neon pink room with a small purple fading on the wall. As the song starts, windows will light up separately to the beat of the song, while a pink light inside each of the windows will light up after. During Cardi's verse, one section of the building will be highlighted during the solo part of each dancer, meanwhile blue highlights will swoop in towards it. The highlighted yellow squares transition from inside-out after all of the solo segments. During the verses, the routine takes place in a building rooftop with a skyline in the back that changes between two different colors: one in purple, and another in orange. The buildings will usually flip vertically or horizontally depending on the dancers movements. In the pre-chorus, it changes into a warehouse setting, mainly colored purple. In the back, there are staircases with different silhouettes of people dancing on them. Behind that is a city skyline that transitions from orange to blue. In the chorus, there are various different lines and shapes with the large ones being a circle and a triangle, while palm trees can be found on the right side. There are also two metal fences on each side. During the bridge, psychedelic panels for each dancer appear. Whenever any of them move, industrial apartment building stairs can be seen behind an orange backdrop. It then changes into a lightning patterned wall. The same transitioning from Cardi s verse in the beginning happens here, except whenever each section is highlighted, it is patterned in a square design that spins. The final background is now the same as the first one, but with various sized crates and a platform. Extreme Version The background of the Extreme Version uses the same background as the Classic version. However, this background is divided into squares and changes colors by patterns, like lines and cubes. The background mostly flashes colors like dark green, purple, red, black, dark blue, and orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms down. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1': Leaning back, place your right hand under your chin and your left arm across your chest. *'P2': Angled right with your legs spread, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3': Place your left hand on your right hip and your right hand on the side of your face while looking left. *'P4': With your legs spread and your left knee popped out, place your left hand on your leg and your right hand on your hip with your elbow out. Finesse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finesse_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finesse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finesse_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Move your right hand and slide your right leg to the left. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up and your left arm down, and move them in the opposite way. Gold Move 3: Put your arms out while bending your knees. Gold Move 4: Bend you knees and put your right hand on your chin with your left arm supporting it. This is the final move of the routine. Finessealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finessealt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finessealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finessealt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Finessealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Finessealt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Finessealt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Finessealt_gm_4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the fourth song by Bruno Mars in the series. **However, this is his fifth song in the entire franchise, after Just The Way You Are ( , ). *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the twelfth remix to be used in the series. *"Ass" and "s**t" are censored. *The delayed ending of the song is cut. *''Finesse (Remix)'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Cause I love the way it feels/When we grind"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The orchestral instrumental version of Finesse (Remix) was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/wOSlWkCw7KI?t=2m21s *There is a pictogram that is colored wrong (two pictograms after Gold Move 1) where P2 and P3 s colors are switched. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *P4 s shoes glitch when the coaches move their arms. *As seen in a promotional image, P4 s color scheme was slightly different: her top was aquamarine green instead of cobalt blue, and her jeans and her glove were darker. *In the menu assets, the coaches’ outlines are darker and thicker. Gallery Game Files Finesse cover generic.jpg|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finessealt_cover_generic.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' (Extreme) Finesse_cover_online_kids.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' (Kids Mode) Finesse_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Finessealt_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme's album coach Finesse BC.jpg|Classic's cover Finesse_banner_bkg.png|Classic's menu banner Finessealt_banner_bkg.png|Extreme's menu banner Finesse p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) FinesseALT 918.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Finesse_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots finesse jd2019 menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjm_BM_hMba/ Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Finesse promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Finesse jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN A PREZ.png|P1 JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN B JUMP PREZ.png|P2 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN C PREZ.png|P3 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN D PREZ.png|P4 Beta Elements Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s original color scheme Others Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 1.png|Background 1 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 2.png|Background 2 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 3.png|Background 3 Finesse picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Teasers Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance 2019 (E3) Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance Now Just dance 2019 - Finesse Extreme ( Full Gameplay ) Extractions Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (US) Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Finesse (Remix) tr:Finesse (Remix) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bruno Mars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Djena Css Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode